narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikoto
Ichigei "Mikoto" Seishin (一芸美琴セイシン, Ichigei "Mikoto" Seishin) is a shinobi from a time of never ending war who, alongside his brother, served their bandit camp with absolute honor. Like his brother, Ichigei destroyed his birth name after Koshiro's death and changed it to, Mikoto, which means Precious. A name that matches his once innocent personality. Mikoto's also known as Mujihi (Mujihi,無慈悲) which stands for ruthless. He adapted this moniker after his parent's death, when he single handily killed their attacks. Mikoto exist as one of few shinobi who truly mastered Yin-Yang Release. Which he demonstrates by using his Super Beast Imitating Drawing abilities on any surface as well as developing seals. Mikoto holds an overbearing chip on his shoulder. This grievance comes from when he allowed his bandit encampment to use and betray Koshiro. An act he refuses to forgive. Appearance Despite being over a century old, Mikoto appears as a young man. Due to being twin's Mikoto looks similar to Koshiro, albeit a few personal changes. He wears high-collared redand tan robes with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. Similar to Koshiro, Mikoto refuses to accept modern shinobi clothing and prefers to wear more ancient and tribal clothes. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and abnormally sharp canines. He also wears a circle-shaped necklace. Like his brother, Mikoto's skin is filled with marks and tattoos. However, his markings hold a much deeper purpose. They serve as a conduit for many of his jutsu. Mikoto has little to no scars scattered across his skin. Which remains smooth enough to flow water over. His voice is much more smoothing. Some thought he had a better knack for talking simply because people naturally fell in love with his voice. Gallery/Features Personality Mikoto's heart has been burdened with his twin's betrayal and destruction. After his brother's disappearance, Mikoto developed a more ruthless sinister side, creating his imaginary friend, Kanashimi (Sorrow,悲しみ). As a reanimation, Mikoto reverted back to his childish side since gaining his brother's forgiveness. But he still contains a darkness in his heart against all who pained his brother. His life goal revolves around protecting Koshiro and helping him gain his immortal freedom. Even against Fukurokuju. Mikoto lacks his brother's thirst for knowledge and instead hopes to find something he once lost. Mikoto believes in innocence and absolutely hates war. Including when superiors force their subordinates to fight useless battles. He begs Shogai's enemies to just comply in fear of a full scale invasion he knows they will win. He takes into consideration the life of others. Mikoto has a strong sense of morality. But will dispose of it when his brother is in danger. Mikoto is a believer in love, faith and destiny. Mikoto's strongest feat is his imagination, in which is abilities are deprived from. He can reach different planes of mental level and apply it to this reality. His mind and thinking power sometimes surpassed his brother as a child. Even during his modern time, Koshiro credits Mikoto with unlimited potential. History Creation Losing Chūshin Revenge A Second Chance Current Arcs Abilities Mikoto's strength excels in many fields of battle. Even without his Super Beast Imitating Drawing, Mikoto's vast imagination and willpower go unsurpassed by many. Mikoto fought against various famous shinobi such as Hiruzen Sarutobi. Mikoto's research with seals are etched deep in history's scroll. He developed a version of seal crafting which involves a specific combination of formula's and chakra. His chakra nature, which resembles The Sage of Six Paths, allow him to turn anything into a medium for his jutsu. Unlike his brother, whose age granted him power over various political and economical fields, Mikoto's main strength belongs to his kindness and good heart. Chakra Control and Reserves Like Koshiro, Mikoto exhibits an unseen level of control over chakra. During a Time of Never Ending War, Mikoto and Koshiro managed to help their bandit camp dominate multiple clans and miniature groups using such a mastery. Although nowhere near Koshiro's level, Mikoto's chakra control allows him to overcome his main technique's weakness and even excel it to a never before seen level. Mikoto can flow his Yin-Yang Release into any physical medium which becomes an active scroll for him to draw on. . Intelligence Artist Super Beast Imitating Drawing Fuinjutsu Mastermind Fuinjutsu Quotes Trivia • • •